In general, a polymer compound is used as a binder in the active material mixture of Li secondary battery electrodes. Fluorine base resins are conventionally known as the polymer compound, but still having subjects to be improved such as inhibition of conductivity when electrode membranes are formed and insufficient adhesion between collector and electrode membranes. Because of this, non-fluorine polymer compounds have been developed such as an acrylonitrile polymer as disclosed in JP-A-63-121257 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"), SBR and the like as disclosed in JP-A-5-225982 and a polyester polymer as disclosed in JP-A-1-186557. These compounds, however, are not sufficient in resolving the aforementioned problems and cause another problems such as their elution into the electrolytic solution or swelling therein. In order to resolve these problems, JP-A-6-150906 proposes the use of an aqueous dispersion of a non-fluorine base polymer, but its improving effects are not sufficient and it has disadvantages in terms of cycle characteristics and the like battery performance and production fitness.